


The Secrets (And Love) We Keep

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clandestine affair, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Mention of past rape/sexual assault, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: They only had each other to rebuild Winterfell and replace the family they both had lost. They had suffered too much to leave their fates and happiness in the hands of other's. It was time they came into their own and decide on their own happiness.





	The Secrets (And Love) We Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Bump it up! Tumblr fic thanks to a prompt by anon. Heed the tags please :)

Jon watched her quietly as she moved across the Great Hall of Winterfell, greeting the servants who were preparing the banquet for the King in the North’s name day.

The slight swell of her belly was unmistakable even under the thick woolen dress hidden beneath the heavy fur cloak that draped down from her shoulders. Jon couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter at the sight.

_“I certainly hope it’s a girl.”_

_“Well, that would be ideal. We already have a boy. And I hope she takes after her mother, with beautiful red hair and blue eyes.”_

It had all happened so quickly and so naturally, as if it was meant to be that way. If Sansa had arrived at the Wall just mere hours later than she had, they would not have crossed paths. Reclaiming Winterfell would’ve just been a passing thought and Jon would’ve already been sailing South to the Free Cities, in trying to escape from it all.

The cold and dark nights at Castle Black found them both seeking for each other’s warmth in a bed they soon came to share, seeking solace in familiarity, far away from the evil and disgusting world. Innocent light grazes turned into embraces, snug embraces soon became caresses. If they were already in hell from all the suffering they had been through all their lives, crossing one more threshold would not matter. At least it didn’t to them.

_“Nobody will ever want me for love. All they want is my claim. I will never know what falling in love and being loved will feel like. It makes me sad, Jon but I have made my peace with it and all I want is to go back home. Where we belong. There, I can remember what being loved and being happy felt like once. Well, as near as I can remember it.”_

It did not take long when the nights became no longer cold and dark, but sticky and sweaty and filled with moans, everytime Jon spilled in Sansa’s warm and waiting quim, the scent of their forbidden lovemaking thickening the air of his old room, as their bodies tangled in lust and love on his old rickety bed that he once laid his head when he first arrived at Castle Black. He didn’t care about his vows, he died and his vows died with him. Rising back up again, he was no longer a brother of the Night’s Watch. He was just Jon Snow, back to being the bastard of Winterfell. A wretched bastard now, deeply in love with his half sister Sansa Stark. Whatever he did or whomever he loved, was no business of anyone else’s but his own.

_“Marry me Sansa. By the weir wood tree where we swear our oaths. I will marry you for love because I cannot deny what my wretched heart feels everytime I look at you. I am only a bastard and you are my sister but I cannot choose whom I love and desire. No one would know, it will be our secret and only ours to keep. By the old gods, I swear it.”_

Their vows to each other meant more to Sansa than any other vows she had taken from her previous doomed marriages. She knew it was for love, that Jon swore to be hers and only hers, to love her and protect her for the rest of their days together. She imagined them having children who would have his hair and her eyes, and Sansa felt deep within her that it was a near possibility, when she noticed she had missed her moon blood a few moons past. There was no maester at the Wall to prescribe her moon tea and going out to the nearest town for it frightened her so much, fearing Ramsay’s hounds would be near, that she didn’t dare step out of Castle Black without Jon by her side.

Jon’s victory in taking back Winterfell was an omen. A good one that Sansa knew they were meant to be. That it was meant to happen. Soon, her belly grew as the days went on, as Jon and her gleefully anticipated starting their own family to rebuild Winterfell and replace the one they both had lost tragically. The voices that whispered around her hushed when she quietly masked her pregnancy under the guise that she had survived from an attack by an unknown assailant whilst escaping from Ramsay, though in her heart the man who had given her this gift was certainly not a monster and not a stranger, and that Jon and her would raise the child, as a Stark no less and not a Snow. That was all she and Jon needed to know and everyone else didn't matter.

She did not give heed to whoever had said what of her and Jon but knowing how intimate knowledge could ruin dynasties, it was wiser to play the damsel. It only mattered that this child belonged to her and Jon. _Their own flesh and blood, borne out of love and not of sin nor duty._

“Deep in thought, your Grace? Might I know what my King is thinking so deeply about? Your name day is in two days, surely you must have some request and yet you have made none,” Sansa’s sweet voice rang Jon back into the present. Jon smiled at his radiant half sister-wife and held out his hand to her. 

“All I ask is for a joyous one with you and our son by my side,” Jon answered, smiling lovingly at Sansa as she took his hand in hers, making their way out of the hall.

“My that is a pretty picture, my love. Your wish is granted, your Grace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The forbidden is always so hot..
> 
> My tumblr: jonsaforlife & jonsa-creatives


End file.
